Wedding Night
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: FBAWTFT-fic. Newt and Tina on their wedding night. Fluff, implied sex. Newt x Tina, of course.


**I am Newt/Tina trash and I love it.**

 **This fic contains mostly fluff, heavily implied sex (duh) and just general adorableness. Enjoy!**

She was a practical, level-headed Auror, she would argue; she could handle almost anything thrown her way, and it didn't take a lot to throw her off. Being married to a Magizoologist would perhaps take some time to get used to, especially as it meant she'd had to move across the Atlantic to England, but she could cope.

What she hadn't anticipated was the sight of a lacy white shift in her suitcase.

Tina was bright red as she took it out and stared at it; she just _knew_ who was to blame for this, and she made a note to give her sister a stern talking to when her honeymoon was over. It was absolutely _tiny_ , and it would barely cover anything if she wore it – Queenie would have intended for it to be. The secretive, cheeky smile that her sister had given her before she and Newt departed suddenly made sense.

She was nervous enough as it was without having to deal with _this_.

 _It's fine,_ she told herself, _remain calm – I'll just enlarge it, no big deal_.

But then she remembered that she had left her wand on the dresser in the hotel bedroom, and she didn't feel like having to explain to Newt _why_ she needed it. Tina put the shift down and turned back to her suitcase – _surely_ her usual pyjamas were in here somewhere, she reasoned, she would just change into those…

They were nowhere to be found, much to her horror, and her mind flashed back to Queenie handing her the suitcase – of course, it must have been part of Queenie's plan. Her usual pyjamas would probably be sent over in a few days, once _the deed_ was done.

 _I can't go out in this shift!_ She panicked, losing her head for a moment: _Newt's going to be worried enough as it is, let alone if I walk out in THIS scrap of material!_

Tina did briefly consider just going back out into the bedroom in her wedding dress, letting things go from there, but then she doubted leaving it on the floor in a heap while they were _busy_ was going to do it much good, and she did so want to keep it to preserve memories. Besides, she doubted Newt was going to be an expert on undoing dresses, and it would just take up so much of their time when they could have been doing other things instead.

No, she was going to have to put the slip on.

It was a dainty little thing, Tina noted as she looked herself over in the bathroom mirror once she had changed; it was low-cut and barely reached past her thighs, and it was difficult to not be so self-conscious. She had never believed herself to be a ravishing beauty – that had always been her sister – but this made her simply feel ridiculous. Hesitantly, she tucked a short lock of hair behind her ear and straightened up; the shift lifted a few inches, impossibly higher.

 _I'm going to kill Queenie, even if she is pregnant._

She'd already spent long enough in the bathroom – she was just going to have to hope for the best, hope that Newt didn't find her too ridiculous to look at (or worse, have a heart attack at the sight of it).

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the door to the bedroom.

* * *

Newt was, quite simply, extremely nervous about the whole thing; not only because he was nervous about the whole topic of _intimate relations_ in general (which he was) or because he so wanted to do this right for Tina (which he did), but also because this was hardly the first time. He had never done _all of it_ , but with Leta he _had_ gone rather far and he worried that it might hurt his wife's feelings to know that. His mind involuntarily drifted back to the advice he had received from his brother – rather crude information, at that – and he felt his face grow warm.

 _What if I bugger this up? We've had such a lovely day, and now there's this to worry about – if I ruin this for her then it ruins the whole day too._

While his wife had hurriedly retreated to the bathroom, Newt had unsurely paced the length of the hotel room as he pondered what to do; in the end he had decided to remove his shoes, coat and tie, which left him in his waistcoat and trousers – it seemed like a respectable way to start, he reasoned.

 _This will be slow,_ he told himself, though he was blushing just thinking about it. _I will make this slow and romantic and perfect for her, even if it kills me…though hopefully it won't kill me, because that would be a rather unfortunate way to end our marriage, especially after less than one day._

He heard the bathroom door open and his head snapped to look; the door was cracked open just a bit, and Tina's head nervously appeared.

"Is everything alright?" He asked when she didn't say anything.

"Hmm? Yes," She assured him, though she sounded a bit off. "I just…when I come out, don't laugh at me."

Newt furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why…Why would I laugh? Are you sure everything's alright?"

Tina gnawed on her bottom lip and slowly opened the door further to step out; she looked like she was about to say something, but if she did he didn't hear because suddenly he felt very warm under the collar, blood pumping through his body and in his ears because – Merlin! – what she was wearing barely covered anything. It was impossible not to stare at her legs, at the expanse of skin below her shoulders, at her _chest_ , and the room suddenly felt ten times hotter.

It took a moment before he came back to himself, and Tina was still looking rather embarrassed in front of him. "Queenie," She offered anxiously, and he understood immediately. "I can't believe she…it's not something I _would_ usually wear, of course, but she must have snuck it in…"

"Well…it looks…very nice," He said awkwardly, shifting on the spot. "Very nice indeed."

Tina's cheeks had gone bright pink. "I feel rather stupid, to be honest."

"Oh. Well, you don't look it," He blurted, going red himself when he realized what he had said. "I mean…you look very…erm… _wonderful_. You look beautiful, is what I'm trying to say. Yes, you look beautiful."

"You don't need to lie - I'm not like Queenie," She stated quietly, lowering her head and looking at the floor. "I'm not…I'm not stunning like her. I don't have the confidence she does, not when it comes to _these_ things…"

She felt his hand cup her cheek gently, tilting her head to make her look up at him; to her surprise, his eyes were burning and swimming with adoration. "You're beautiful, Tina, and I won't let you think otherwise. I must admit, this…whatever this is…isn't exactly something you'd usually wear, and I do think you're lovely in your usual pyjamas, but you hardly look ridiculous."

He wasn't lying – she knew him well enough by now to know that everything he said to her was genuine. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she hesitantly rested her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

"I must confess," Newt said suddenly. "That this isn't the first time I…well, I mean, it _is_ the first time for _that_ , but there were other things that I shouldn't have done and I greatly regret doing-"

"Hey, it's fine," She interrupted, and her smile had grown affectionate. "I know. We all have our moments of being human, and you're no different."

Relief flooded over him and he couldn't help but lean down so that they were almost – so _nearly_ – kissing. "You're wonderful," He told her, voice soft and caring and just _so_ full of love. "I want this to be perfect for you, and I'm going to make sure it's perfect."

"Of course it will be perfect," Tina agreed in a low voice, reaching to twist one hand in his messy hair. "It's the two of us, and that's what makes it perfect."

With that, she leaned up to kiss him fully on the mouth, and it was like coming home for both of them.

* * *

She had always been beautiful to him, he reflected, but tonight she was even more so because she was his wife – he felt a thrill at that thought – and he loved her more than he dared to say. He could feel his love growing with every second that passed, with every kiss, with every touch, and even when she went red after the lacy shift was removed, he was sure to tell her how much he loved her.

There had been some embarrassment, of course, for this was an extremely intimate act, but in the end it had added to how wonderful the experience had been; they had been able to explore each other slowly, openly, and they whispered their reassurances to each other with smiles and shining eyes. It felt so natural, like something he might see in some of the species in his case (which, on further reflection, it probably very well was something those species were doing), and his heart warmed at the thought.

It _was_ slow and it was most certainly romantic, just like he had wanted, and Tina had been right about one thing – when it was the two of them, together in this way, it was more than perfect.

Afterwards, as they lay there in the dark in each other's arms underneath the duvet, Newt found himself drifting off to sleep, fully content with the knowledge that he would be spending the rest of his life with her just like this.

* * *

Tina wasn't sure for how long she had slept but it couldn't have been long, if the darkness around her was anything to go by. Her hair was probably an untidy mess, she was fully naked and – admittedly – a little bit sore, but it was the happiest and most content she had ever been in her whole life.

She felt her husband's lips pressing kisses to her shoulder blade and, with a smile, rolled over to face him. He was smiling himself when she looked at him, hair wild from both sleep and their activities, arms slipping around her waist.

"You're so wonderful," He murmured to her, eyes wide with wonder. "I really am the luckiest man alive."

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr Scamander," She teased, cupping his face and tracing over his freckles with her thumb; she felt an excited thill run through her at the sight of the wedding band on her finger.

Newt just grinned, somewhat shyly, and moved closer to her, so that they were almost breathing in the same air. "You know, I never thought I'd ever be married – I never thought I'd have a wife, and I sort of learned to accept it. I was content to just spend the rest of my life with my creatures, looking after them and making sure they were safe. But then I met you and…and it all changed so marvellously."

"You should be writing poetry books," Tina joked, and she was pleased when he chuckled. "I never thought I'd be married either, to be quite honest – the men always wanted Queenie, not me…well, there have been a few men who I thought liked me, but then they met Queenie and she knew what they had been thinking, so it never lasted very long. You're the only one."

"Well, I like Queenie," Newt told her, a bit quickly and probably going more than a bit pink. "She's very nice and I feel honoured to call her my friend, but…but she's not you."

Her heart swelled at those words, though she tried not to show it too much. "No. No, she's not…I certainly didn't leave lacy undergarments in her suitcase before _her_ honeymoon, for a start…"

"No," He agreed, rather amused. "But you _did_ look absolutely ravishing in it, I must say – so much so, in fact, that I couldn't keep my hands off of you."

His hands were drifting down lower, softly touching the various parts of her naked body, and she tried not to shiver when the path his fingers took left goose bumps. She could feel herself wake up even more at his caresses, body more than ready.

"I know you don't believe me," Her husband mumbled, breath warm on her cheeks. "But you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen – not just appearance-wise, but also because you're so brave and kind and patient with me. You probably think I'm over-exaggerating or just saying it, but it's the truth, Tina: you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me, and that will never change."

She hadn't meant to get misty-eyed on her wedding night, but his proclamation was too much for her – he really did think all of this about her, and it was almost too overwhelming to hear. "Oh, Newt…I love you," She whispered fiercely, hands winding in his hair once more. "I love you so much."

"Yes," Newt agreed, and though his voice was loving there was also a hint of hunger there too as he moved closer to kiss her. "I love you more than you can imagine." It was a heated kiss, and when they broke away he was panting just a bit. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, getting to love you every day." The next searing kiss left them both breathless, but even so he managed to say, "I love you…Mrs Scamander."

Tina was grinning into their next kiss as he positioned himself above her, her arms twining around his neck. "You know what? I think I could get used to that name."

"Really?" Newt chuckled, tucking a messy section of her hair behind her ear. "I think I could as well."

 **Do so let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas about what I could write about next then feel free to suggest them to me :)**


End file.
